My Husband
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: As soon as they were asleep Chris started kissing my neck. "Let's go to bed my love." He picked me up and took us to the old mattress in the attic we crowned as our "Marital bed". I had cleaned it up and covered it with old white sheets that I had washed in the tub and a quilt made from the clothes we no longer used. My Sir Christopher, make love to me. As you wish my lady.
1. Chapter 1

Carrie looked at me with her innocent eyes. "Momma when are you and Daddy getting married?" Our little family was winding down for the night. Corrine had not visited in over three months, the twins have all but forgotten her. For almost three years Chris and I have been acting parents to our younger twin siblings. And for about four months my older brother and I have acted as husband and wife but yet had no ceremony fake or not to make it official at least in our eyes. At seventeen and fifteen we were young of body but not of mind or spirit.

I smiled. "If Daddy asks me then we will"

"Well then I guess there's no time like the present." Chris got out of the chair he was occupying and knelt before me a pair of rings in his hand. "I found these in the attic, we can hide them easily when Grandmother comes. So Catherine...my lady will you marry me?"

I stared into his deep blue eyes, so in love and hopeful. "Yes."

He kissed me soft and slow while the twins jumped up and down happy for us. "Oh, Cathy doll I love you so much. Our marriage will be perfect you'll see. We'll be happy raising our twins, and who knows maybe a few more." He stroked my stomach. "I'll be a doctor, you'll have you're own ballet school, the twins will have everything they'll ever want or need,. I can see you with a baby in your arms another in mine. We're siting on the porch, the twins are running around, we are so happy."

I could see everything he described. It was time to tell him.

"We may already be starting."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Shock crossed his face, worry, then passionate unbridled joy. He spun me around laughing and crying. "Oh my lady that's wonderful, wonderful news!"

I laughed along. But all too soon the reality of our situation sunk in Grandmother...Corrine. "We have to get out of here before I start showing."

"How long do we have?"

"A month maybe two."  
"We have over seven-hundred saved up only a few hundred more before we can run. We'll go to Florida stay in a hotel while I get a job."

"While I sit around and get fat?"

"Pregnant my love not fat." He turned to the twins. "Right now it's time for our little ones to go to sleep. We don't want them to be sleepy at Momma and Daddy's wedding do we?"

They shook their heads.

We bathed them, dressed them, tucked them in and read them a story.

As soon as they were asleep Chris started kissing my neck. "Let's go to bed my love." He picked me up and took us to the old mattress in the attic we crowned as our "Marital bed". I had cleaned it up and covered it with old white sheets that I had washed in the tub and a quilt made from the clothes we no longer used. Chris has promised me a bed more luxurious than Corrine's once we're out of here.

I strip him of his shirt and trace his chest muscles. Leaning up so my lips graze his ear I whisper"My Sir Christopher, make love to me."

My nightgown is pulled down by his hands."As you wish my lady Catherine."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my fiancee, my Christopher Doll. He seemed younger in his sleep, not the surrogate father of two seven year olds, but the seventeen year old he was. His face was calm and he seemed miles away from our predicament.

"Momma, you awake?" Cory called up the stairs making Chris stir.

"We'll be right down darlings," I called back. "Get dressed please."

"Yes Momma."

I turned to Chris to see him staring at me, eternal love and devotion in his eyes.

"Morning my love." His voice is ragged and rough from sleep.

"Morning."

He kissed me softly and cupped my neck. Before it could build up in passion I pulled away with one word, "Grandmother."

He nodded and we got up to dress.

After our meager breakfast of gritty oatmeal we decided to get ready for our wedding. Chris took Cory into the bathroom so they could bathe and dress in their best clothes.

"Carrie come with Momma I have something to show you."

I led her to the attic and to a trunk I had found. Inside was an old wedding gown embroidered with flowers and covered in pearls.

"Want to help me alter it?"

She nodded.

After an hour of work the dress seemed to hug what curves I had. I found a matching veil at the bottom of the trunk and now we were making flowers for a bouquet

"Cathy you can have the bathroom now. I put one of Carrie's dresses in there for you."

I subconsciously tugged at my short hair wishing Grandmother never forced Chris to cut the tar out. Now not only was it short but rough and brittle.

"You look pretty Momma."

Looking at myself in the white satin with a clean face I actually felt pretty for the first time since we got trapped in the attic.

The look on Chris's face was worth all the work. He gazed at me as if he could do so forever.

I'm pretty sure I was matching his look as I took him in. He was wearing his blue button down and black pants, but his smile was the brightest thing in the room, outshining even the pearls on my dress..

We both breathed heavily with nerves, there was no going back after this. We would never be just siblings again, before starting our vows.

"I, Christopher Dollanganger Jr., take thee, Catherine Leigh Dollanganger as my lawfully wedded wife..."

"I, Catherine Leigh Dollanganger, take thee, Christopher Dollanganger Jr as my lawfully wedded husband..."

"For richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to honor,"

"To hold and to keep,"

"From each sun to each moon "

"From tomorrow to tomorrow,"

"From now to forever,"

"Til death do us part."

He carefully slid the ring onto my finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

I copied his motion. "With this ring I thee wed."

The kiss that followed was the sweetest we had ever shared, and would be the first of many to come."


End file.
